Halloween Love
by iloffdraco
Summary: HC fic. An argument over a Halloween costume keeps Harry and Cho from talking to each other. What will happen to their relationship?
1. The Argument

Authors Note: This is my first fic - ever. (Plus, I really suck at writing stories, but I thought I'd give it a shot). Obviously this is a H/C fic - takes place during Halloween. There won't be very many chapters, probably 2-4 and that's it. Just a little short-story :)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of this it all belongs to J.K Rowling. I own only my imagination of the story   
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"A dementor? Harry, have you gone mental?!" The high-pitched yell that belonged to Cho Chang sent curious stares towards Harry and herself.  
  
Harry smiled nervously at the onlookers in the hallways. "Cho, darling, keep your voice down," He noticed some students still looking at the disturbed couple. The group of students began to walk away, but still keeping their eyes on Harry and Cho. "Nothing would be wrong with being a dementor for Halloween ..right? Plus, it's only for one night, it's not like Voldemort would just pop out of nowhere and think I'm one of his dumb goons."  
  
Cho flinched at the mention of Voldemort but continued on protesting. "Harry, you just don't understand. If you dress up as a dementor and show up at the Halloween Ball you could scare the students into oblivion, as well as the teachers too!" She looked pleadingly at Harry and softened her voice, "They might even try to hex you..I just don't think you --"  
  
"Shush, Cho." Harry walked through the halls on his way to Gryffindor Tower, Cho closely behind watching his every step. "I was hoping that you'd approve of my choice of costume, but maybe I should ask for a more intelligent opinion!"  
  
Stopping dead in her tracks, Cho eyed Harry, fighting back tears at the same time.   
  
"Intelligent?! You want intelligent?! I'm trying to keep you from getting hexed on Halloween which happens to be in a week and you want a more intelligent opinion!"   
  
Cho could feel the warm tears trickle down her face. "If you insist on being a dementor, go right ahead! But it won't be my fault when you're at the ball all by yourself and the next thing you'll hear is someone yelling out 'Expecto Patronum' and then you'll be chased around by who knows what?!"  
  
Without another word from her mouth, and before Harry could even speak, Cho walked off into the grounds of Hogwarts.  
  
-----  
  
During potions Harry couldn't focus on Professor Snape's lecture at all. But then again ..who could? 'I don't think a dementor is a bad choice at all, but then again, myself being a dementor wouldn't look very good with Cho being Snow White.'  
  
Harry glanced up to see Professor Snape still going through his lecture. So he continued his thoughts. 'Who is Snow White anyway? - Oh yes! Cho did say she was in a muggle fairy tale..'  
  
All of a sudden a rather dark, gloomy voice interrupted Harry. "MR.POTTER! Would you please stop fantasizing and pay attention?"   
  
Professor Snape had his head turned towards Harry, as did everyone else in the class. Small, audible snickers could be heard by the Slytherins, but Harry paid no attention.  
  
To Harry's left, Hermione glared at Harry, hoping that he'd have a rather good excuse this time. Seeing that Harry still wasn't paying attention she nudged him in the ribs.  
  
Harry snapped out of his thoughts "OW- Oh, um - sorry Professor. It won't happen again."  
  
"Please, let's keep it that way. 15 points from Gryffindor." With a turn of his heel, Professor Snape turned back to the chalkboard.  
  
To Harry's right, Ron noticed Harry's odd behavior. Ron gave Harry a quick pat on the back and whispered in Harry's ear, "C'mon mate, I know that Snape isn't very fun to listen to, but you have to stop thinking about Cho."  
  
Harry glanced over at Ron. "I know, but it's too hard NOT to think about her. I have to fix things between us before the ball. I miss her too much."  
  
-----  
  
Cho sat in the Ravenclaw Tower, stretched out on a comfy, arm-chair reading a book. She could hear giggles coming from the girls dormitories.  
  
Cho glanced up looking at the top of the stairs leading to the girls dormitories, "Padma must be telling everyone else about today's argument.." Cho sighed and continued reading her book.  
  
-----  
  
During dinner that night Cho sat in between Marietta and Padma at the Ravenclaw table.  
  
Padma took a sip of her pumpkin juice and noticed that Cho wasn't eating much - and she knew why. "Oh Cho, just give it a rest. You and Harry will be back together talking, snogging, then -"  
  
Cho grunted. "What's your point Padma?"  
  
Padma gave Cho and apologetic look. "As I was saying, it won't take long before you two are in each other's arms again. No worries Cho."  
  
"But why does he have to be a dementor?? Snow White and a dementor? Do you think that would be a very good combination?" Before Padma could answer, Cho continued on "No, I didn't think so. Why can't he just be Prince Charming, or something else that doesn't have to do with dementors, or anything like that."  
  
Padma shrugged, glanced over at Marietta who looked up and shrugged as well.  
  
What Cho didn't notice was that Harry overheard their conversation, as he pleasantly walked out of the Great Hall with a small grin on his face.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Okay, well that's it for now. I know it isn't much, and it isn't very good. But oh well :P  
  
(Oh btw, since this is my first time having a fic up here, who wants to help me with making the font bold, italics, underline, etc.?)   
  
(It's not cooperating with me very much :P) Thank you!   
  
Pls R/R. I'd love to hear your suggestions, comments, constructive critism, etc. 


	2. Unsigned Letter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this it all belongs to J.K Rowling. I own only my imagination of the story   
  
--------------------------------------  
  
The next morning Cho awoke to hear someone yelling, but couldn't quite make out who it was since she was still a bit groggy.  
  
"CHO GET UP!" Marietta shook the slumbering girl til' she heard her teeth rattle. "Cho, please wake up!"  
  
Cho slowly arose and sat in her four-poster bed rubbing her eyes lightly. "..mm, huh-what? Marietta? What's going on?" Marietta looked at Cho as if she was about to smack her outside the head.  
  
"What do you mean what's going on?! Hurry and get changed! We're going to be late for breakfast!" Marietta stood and the foot of Cho's bed in her Ravenclaw uniform ready to get out of the dormitory and into the Great Hall. "Plus there's also something called 'classes'!"  
  
Cho wasn't the kind of person who liked to miss breakfast. To her, it WAS the most important meal of the day. And with that, Cho shot out of her bed and ran over to her trunk to gather her uniform and robe. "Marietta, wait for me in the common room, I've got to change."  
  
"Thank the stars! I thought you'd never get up." Marietta took one last glance at Cho before leaving and muttered under her breath, "I swear this girl needs an alarm--"  
  
"I already have one, now if you'll please excuse me, I have some changing to do." Cho smirked and watched Marietta exit the girls' dormitory.  
  
-----  
  
As Marietta and Cho walked into the Great Hall they met up with Luna Lovegood. Luna walked beside Cho holding a new issue of "The Quibbler" and mused, "I bet the Halloween Ball will be such a drag, huh Cho?"  
  
That comment sent a shrill of anger down her spine, but she sent Luna the most charming smile she could give. "Yeah ..absolutely dreadful." Cho sighed and followed Marietta and Luna over to the Ravenclaw table.  
  
While reaching for a piece of toast Cho glanced up and noticed Harry giving her a concerned look. She took a moment to study his face very carfully, sent him a murderous glare and continued to take her piece of toast and place it on her plate.  
  
-----  
  
Harry was over at the Gryffindor table, poking at his food with his fork, continually looking at the huge doors that led into the Great Hall to see any sign of Cho. He then noticed 2 Ravenclaws enter the hall followed by a beautiful raven-haired girl. Cho looked awfully annoyed, but she seemed to hide her emotions so nobody would notice. Of course, Harry knew her too well and he could tell something bothered his girlfriend.  
  
"Hogwarts-to-Harry.. are you there?" Ron waved a hand in front of Harry's face causing him to snap back into reality and drop his fork.  
  
"Oh-erm, sorry about that Ron." Harry reached over and took a sip of his pumpkin juice. "Just thinking a bit.."  
  
"Blimey, Harry! I think that YOU'RE thinking a bit TOO much." Ron exclaimed.  
  
Harry turned and looked at Ron. "Well, sorry. I didn't know that thinking was a crime!" He turned back to his food, just staring at it. "Ron do you think Cho-" Harry paused and glanced up at the Ravenclaw table, then back down to his food, "Oh nevermind."  
  
Ron gave Harry a friendly pat on the back. "Don't worry mate, she'll forgive you."  
  
Harry scanned the Ravenclaw table for Cho and found her sitting next to Luna who happened to be reading 'The Quibbler' upside-down. He let his eyes scan Cho for a couple of moments til' he found a pair of eyes looking back at him. Cho had stopped reaching for a piece of toast and looked Harry straight in the eye. He gave her a concerned look, hoping that she had forgiven him. But Cho only responded with a deathly glare.  
  
"I guess it isn't over yet."  
  
-----  
  
"Cho, look! The post is here!" Luna pointed above Cho's head and then silently returned back to reading.  
  
Cho took a look above her and noticed several owls flying around delivering letters.  
  
"Hey Cho!" Padma Patil came running up and took a seat by Cho. "Have a nice sleep?"  
  
"Good morning, Padma - I guess you could say I had a good rest, but SOMEBODY happened to wake me up." Cho emphasized 'somebody' loud enough so that she could catch Marietta's attention.  
  
Marietta heard the emphasized comment and took a good look at Cho, then glanced slightly above Cho's head. "Erm, Cho, I think this upcoming owl has a letter for you."  
  
Cho turned around and looked at the owl that was flying their direction. "What makes you think that?" The snowy-white owl flew down and landed in front of Cho, suddenly dropping a piece of parchment into Cho's hands. "Oh, heh, I guess it is for me."  
  
Luna saw the owl deliver the letter to Cho, but continued reading 'The Quibbler', and both Marietta and Padma asked anxiously "Who's it from?"  
  
Cho opened the letter and read it very carefully. A confused look came upon her face, but responded contently, "It isn't signed." Marietta and Padma looked questioningly at Cho and even Luna took a break from reading and glanced at Cho.  
  
Padma worked up the courage and asked "Well, what does it say then?"  
  
Cho looked from Padma, to Marietta, and finally to Luna, then said, "Why should I tell you? It happens to be MY letter, right?" Padma's cheeks started to fume and get red in anger. Cho simply laughed an shook her head. "I'm just kidding."  
  
"Oh goodness Cho, don't ever do that again!" Padma exclaimed, "Well, don't make us wait til we find out we have kids! Tell us what it says!" All 3 girls scooted their heads close to Cho to listen what she had to say.  
  
Cho opened the piece of parchment and started to read aloud, "It says..."  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
A/N:  
  
Isn't it wonderful? A cliffhanger ;)  
  
Sorry, I tried to make the chapter longer, but it isn't as long =|  
  
And I also know that there wasn't very much H/C in this chapter, but be patient. It'll come along. :D  
  
Thank you to my first to reviewers! I appreciate your comments :D  
  
R/R! ;D (C'mon, I know you want to. Lol. Hah J/k) 


	3. Author's Note

- To all readers:  
  
Yes, I'm sorry for taking so long, school and ice skating practices have been consuming up my life. I'm in the process of a third chapter, I've written half of what I'd like, so I'll try and finish the whole chapter tomorrow. Yes I know, Halloween has passed, but I'd like to keep going with this story (just pretend Halloween hasn't passed in the wizarding world yet) ;) I hope you all had a safe and fun Halloween, and expect a new chapter up soon :) Thanks!  
  
- Toxiclove1 


End file.
